


Bandaids for broken hearts (and paper cuts)

by Jhoseokslut



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, It's bad, M/M, Past Jung Soojung | Krystal/Kim Jongin | Kai, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhoseokslut/pseuds/Jhoseokslut
Summary: Jongin meets his past and his present, during and after a mission.





	Bandaids for broken hearts (and paper cuts)

“Jongin what are you doing” it wasn’t a question, Kyungsoo’s voice was soft - he already knew what was going on. The asshole had sent him in there well knowing who he’d find. don’t hesitate he had said, Jongin just quirked an eyebrow, he never hesitated. Except now, he was faced with the only person Jongin had ever truly trusted, had ever truly loved. The only person who he had let in. Krystal, who had betrayed him.

“Jongin? I thought…” she trailed off, gesturing weakly at him. She thought he was dead. She thought he had died back when she drugged him and set their shared apartment on fire.

“Yeah? And I thought you loved me, guess we’re both disappointed” she flinched, gently. She was never good at confrontation, always fighting to hide her emotions. Krystal was kneeling at the foot of her bed, only wearing lingerie, her lover lying dead at Jongin’s feet. An old mafia boss, who had just passed his empire onto his son. If Jongin is guessing right the pin in Krystal’s hair is not a regular pin, probably small, but dosed with whatever venom she could get her hands on. Krystal had adopted a certain liking to snakes when she was still with Jongin.

Kyungsoo’s voice cut through Jongin’s daze.

“Jongin, you’ve got ten closing in, get the fuck out of there”

She had moved while Kyungsoo had his attention and he barely registered his own actions before he had grabbed her raised arm with one hand and fired the gun in the other. A small gasp left her lips as her eyes glazed over and she fell into Jongin’s arms. Despite her eyes being unfocused, he could clearly see disappointment gracing her features.

“You shot me” she whispered and Jongin laughed bitterly,

“You tried to stab me.” She was heaving, her smaller body shaking. The pin had been dropped when she fell. Her hands, tiny compared to Jongin’s larger ones, were gripping harshly at his black shirt that with no doubt was completely covered in blood. Tears were silently dropping from her pretty eyes.

“Jongin, I’m not ready to die” her voice was shaky, and Jongin gathered her closer to his chest. He buried his nose in her hair and hushed her cries.

“Sh, I know, I know,” tears had started running from his eyes, too and just as he felt his ex-lover go limp in his arms, the door behind him barged open. The room was empty when the men entered, but the door to the terrasse open.

The men ran to balcony and started shooting at Jongin, who had jumped into the pool below. One bullet grazed his thigh another one his shoulder before he got himself dragged out of the water only to disappear in the dark.  
-

“I sent you an address” is all he heard through the ear pierce before Kyungsoo hung up and Jongin was left alone running from alley to alley - praying to whatever higher power who might exist that their guard dogs wouldn’t get him before he could get a cab.

-

The cab slowed to a stop in front of a small apartment complex at the outskirts of Gangnam, Jongin didn’t even get to press the caller to apartment 335 before the gate opened and let Jongin in. Probably Kyungsoo’s magic.

335 was on the second last floor, giving Jongin plenty time to brace himself against the walls of the elevator watching blood drip on the floor in front of him. When the elevator dinged, Jongin winced and pushed off the wall to drag himself down the hallway and in through the already open door to 335.

A small guy seemingly around the same age as Jongin closed the door after him and gestured silently for Jongin to sit down in a couch that didn’t look too comfortable, but the second Jongin sunk into the cushions he let out a relieved groan.

The small guy helped to strip Jongin of his shirt before going to work on his shoulder. He was almost finished bandaging the wound when Jongin felt his sight getting blurry only to realize it wasn’t because he was dizzy, but because there was literally something blurring his sight.

“Uhm, sweetie, could you maybe fix my eye before you move on?” The smaller guy startled, at the nickname or the sudden comment Jongin didn’t know, but since he hadn’t gotten a name he had to get creative. The guy sat back on his heels on the couch next to him and started silently rummaging through his first aid kit. He got some paper and started to remove the blood dripping from Jongin’s lashes. He had somehow gotten a cut right above his eyebrow, deep enough that Jongin’s medic pulled out needle, thread and began stitching Jongin up.

“You don’t say much do you?” Jongin quirked the eyebrow that wasn’t currently being disinfected. The guy ignored him and leaned in closer to inspect his work, letting Jongin get a good look at his face. He had round cheeks, big doe eyes with strong eyebrows that were scrunched together in concentration and soft looking black hair that fell in front if his eyes every other minute. He was cute. Jongin wondered how a gorgeous guy like him had ended in the same world as him.

The guy finished his eyebrow and seemed to be searching for other injuries, although Jongin was covered in so much blood he could see the smaller was having a difficult time trying to see which was Jongin’s.

“Thigh” Jongin murmured and the guy scooted down between Jongin’s legs to inspect his thighs. The latter hissed when the guy's thumb pressed right into the wound, the smaller pulled back with a bite to the lip and a quick glance towards Jongin’s face. The only apology Jongin was gonna get it seemed. Not that he was too focused on that considering the fact that the guy was very much in between his legs in a very compromising position, on his knees with his hands on Jongin’s thighs and Jongin had to remind himself that he was there because he was injured.

When the guy was done padging him up he pulled him towards the bathroom, gave him a wet towel to remove most of the blood with and left, only to come back with some spare clothes. Jongin’s size. He wondered if the guy had a roommate or boyfriend using the same size as Jongin or if he just knew. Which would be a little creepy.

-

The apartment was silent the next two days while Jongin healed. Whenever he tried to leave the apartment the smaller guy slapped his chest and forced him to sit down with a frown. Jongin had asked the guy if he was mute but got a headshake. He asked if he wasn’t allowed to speak and the guy shrugged.

“So that’s a kinda?” The guy nodded hesitantly. “Okay so, you’re not mute, but you’re kinda not allowed to speak to me and I’m not allowed to leave, why exactly?” Jongin was starting to think Kyungsoo had finally gotten enough of him and sent him to this psycho who would never let him leave. The smaller guy rolled his eyes at Jongin and hit his chest, which made the latter laugh quietly and catch the smaller hand in his own. Maybe staying with the, not mute, very cute guy till he died wouldn’t be so bad. He hadn’t felt so normal in quite a long time.

The smaller tried to pry his hand out of Jongin’s hold, but Jongin was strong and instead just pulled the guy closer which made a small, absolutely adorable gasp leave his doctor’s plush lips.

“I’m getting a little tired of this one-sided conversation though, why are you kinda not allowed to talk to me, huh?” that probably came out a little harsher than he meant it too, but Jongin forgot to feel guilty when the smaller guy let his lips part slightly, as if he was about to say something. He decided against it though, making Jongin sigh and let go of the poor thing who scooted back to sit on the opposite end of the couch, staring at his hands that rested in his lap.

“Did Kyungsoo tell you not to tell me anything? Why’d he even fucking send me here and then stop contacting for fuck sake” Jongin let his head drop to rest on the back of the couch and dragged a hand down his face in distress.

“I-” Jongin shut up at the sound. It was short, but his voice was deep and a little hoarse, probably from not speaking for so long. Jongin turned his entire body towards the smaller eagerly and tried to look as open as possible. please, fucking talk to me.

“I’m… Kyungsoo.” The apartment was more silent than it had been the past days, for a good five minutes before Jongin noticed the smaller guy, Kyungsoo, look up at him with pleading eyes.

“You’re Kyungsoo?” A tiny nod. “Oh my fucking god seriously? We’ve known each other for six fucking years, Soo and I thought you were, like, forty-five or something!” Kyungsoo looked momentarily offended at Jongin’s outburst and then turned his body towards the other so they were facing each other.

“Well, it’s not like you ever asked for my age and I do not sound that old Jesus christ.” Kyungsoo’s cheeks were tinted slightly pink with either embarrassment or anger, Jongin once again didn’t know, but it was adorable.

“It’s sad that I’ve known you for so long and completely missed out on seeing your face. Soo, you’re fucking hot” Jongin crawled closer to the smaller and held his face in between his large hands. Kyungsoo stuttered and hit Jongin’s chest again, it seemed to have become a habit.

“I’m curious though, Kyungsoo, you’re not allowed to show your face? I know my closest safe house is only about a mile from here and I could’ve patched up these wounds myself, why are you risking bringing me here?” Kyungsoo looked down at his lap again, biting his lip.

“I, uh, I was told not to tell you anything about your target the other day. I didn’t know why until right before you went in where I had done some research and found out about the apartment and how eight years ago you had been happily engaged. I thought I knew everything about you, but I guess not.” Kyungsoo looked a little embarrassed as he chewed on his bottom lip and peered up at Jongin through his thick lashes. His shoulders were slumped forward, making him look even smaller. “I thought after that mission, you might not want to be alone is all” he mumbled, low enough, that if Jongin hadn’t been right in front of Kyungsoo he wouldn’t have heard it. 

“I accepted that everything Krystal and I had was completely fake a long time ago and I don't regret what I did, but it was hard watching someone you used to love die in your arms knowing you were the one who killed them. So maybe you were right, Soo, I didn’t want to be alone.” Jongin pulled Kyungsoo’s head up to get eye contact and smiled at him.

“I’m going to kiss you now”.

**Author's Note:**

> This was shitty, I wrote it a long time ago and I hate it. Sorry.


End file.
